tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
TMNT: Dimension X (chapter 4)
[[Datei:IDW DImX 04 00.jpg|thumb|270px|''TMNT: Dimension X'' #4]]TMNT: Dimension X'' #4''' ist das vierte von fünf Kapiteln einer Miniserie von IDW Publishing. Details *'Erstveröffentlichung:' 23. August 2017 *'Ausgabe:' TMNT: Dimension X #4 *'Story': Ryan Ferrier *'Zeichnungen': Chris Johnson *'Cover': Nick Pitarra *'Farben': Mark Englert *'Text': Shawn Lee *'Herausgeber': Bobby Curnow *'Verleger': Ted Adams Kontinuität 'Zur chronologischen Comic-Liste *'Vorheriges Kapitel': ''TMNT: Dimension X'' #3 *'Nächstes Kapitel': ''TMNT: Dimension X'' #5 Vorkommende Charaktere *thumb|200px|Ein kleiner KomplikationsfaktorTeenage Mutant Ninja Turtles **Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello und Michelangelo *Hakk-R *Ace Duck *Papa Chum *diverse Kopfgeldjäger **Thurk *Neutrinos (erwähnt) **Professor Honeycutt (Hologramm) *Krang (erwähnt) **Utroms (erwähnt) Handlung thumb|left|180px|Wie eine Nadel im Heuhaufen(?)Auf der Suche nach ihrem nächsten Kronzeugen gegen Krang"The Trial of Krang" #1 verschlägt es die Turtles in ihrem Neutrino-Kreuzer auf den Planeten Palmadise, eine Welt, die vom Geld regiert wird und so zur Absteige von Verbrechern und anderen zwielichten Gestalten aus der gesamten Dimension X heruntergekommen ist. Per Hologrammnachricht unterrichtet Professor Honeycutt sie über das Wenige, was man über ihren Kandidaten mit dem Namen Ace Duck weiß, und rät ihnen, bei ihrer Suche mit äußerster Vorsicht vorzugehen. thumb|180px|Rettung aus der SackgasseSo landen die Turtles auf dem Planeten, doch wegen dessen dichten Besiedlung gestaltet sich die Planung darüber, wie sie ihren gesuchten Zeugen aufspüren sollen, extrem schwierig. Dazu lässt sich Michelangelo von den zahlreichen Attraktionen ablenken und von einem Robo-Hausierer sogar dazu überreden, beim Großen Lottospiel von Palmadise mitzumachen. Doch gleich darauf wird ihr Problem zum Auffinden von Ace Duck zugleich vereinfacht und verkompliziert - denn Ace wurde zur Fahndung ausgeschrieben, und sein Abbild flimmert überall auf den öffentlichen Videoschirmen herum. Diese Aktion wurde von Papa Chum, einem örtlichen kriminellen Waffenhändler, als Racheaktion ins Leben berufen, nachdem Ace ihm eine ganze Schiffsladung an Waffen gestohlen und in einer Lagune versenkt hat. Für den Preis von einer Million Credits (das Doppelte des Werts der Waffenlieferung) hetzt Papa Chum nun Ace seine Handlanger und eine Armee von Kopfgeldjägern auf den Hals, entweder tot oder lebendig; und dieses Angebot führt auch Hakk-R, der in Krangs Auftrag seine Suche nach den Zeugen fortsetzt,"Prelude to Dimension X" und "The Trial of Krang" #1 endlich auf die richtige Spur seines nächsten Opfers... thumb|left|240px|Aces GeschichteSchneller als erwünscht wird Ace von einem Cyborg namens Thurk aufgespürt und durch die belebten Straßen von Palmadise gehetzt; er versucht ihr zu entkommen, findet sich dann aber zwischen ihr und einer Sackgasse gefangen. Ehe Thurk jedoch Ace die Lichter ausblasen kann, greifen die Turtles ein und schicken die Kopfgeldjägerin ins Reich der Träume. Eine entwas unglückliche Wortwahl vonseiten der Turtles lässt Ace zunächst denken, dass sie zu Papa Chums Ganoven gehören, und er bereitet sich auf eine Flucht durch die Luft vor; doch erst als Michelangelo ihm zuruft, dass es um Krang geht, überlegt Ace es sich anders und begibt sich mit seinen neuen Beschützern zu einem Versteck, wo er ihnen seine Geschichte erzählt. Ace war Mitglied von Infantrie X-5, einer Söldner-Spezialeinheit, die an der Seite der Neutrinos gegen den ersten Eroberungszug von Krangs Utrom-Armee gegen ihre Welt kämpfte.Siehe Utrom Empire #1, #2 und #3 X-5 wurde bei einem Angriff gegen die Utroms abgeschossen; zwar ergaben sich die Überlebenden den Utroms, doch unter Missachtung jeglicher Regeln einer zivilisierten Kriegsführung ließ Krang die Gefangenen gnadenlos massakrieren. Ace war einer der wenigen Überlebenden dieses Blutbads, und aus Schuldgefühl gegenüber seinen gefallenen Kameraden und seiner eigenen Feigheit erklärt er sich bereit, die Turtles zur Verhandlung nach Neutrino zu begleiten - wenn sie es schaffen, ihn von diesem Planeten wegzubefördern. thumb|180px|Ein gewalttätiger SchwarzfahrerUm heil zum Neutrino-Kreuzer zu gelangen, werfen sich die Turtles und Ace in Verkleidung und besteigen eine Hochgeschwindigkeits-U-Bahn, die sie zu ihrem Zielgefährt bringen soll. Doch mitten in der Fahrt werden die Fünf von Hakk-R aufgespürt und angegriffen; Ace ergreift auf der Stelle die Flucht, so dass die Turtles sich alleine mit ihrem Verfolger herumschlagen müssen. Glücklicherweise mischen sich ein paar von Papa Chums Leuten ins Geschehen und lenken Hakk-R mit ihrem Blasterfeuer ab, so dass die Turtles die Gelegenheit nützen und den Zug ebenfalls verlassen können. thumb|left|180px|Die Rückkehr von Ace DuckInzwischen hat Ace den Landeplatz des Neutrino-Kreuzers erreicht, doch ehe er das Schiff kapern kann, können die Turtles ihn abfangen. Doch dann erfährt Michelangelo, dass er bei der Lotterie gewonnen hat, und wird mit seinem Gewinn präsentiert; dies verschafft Ace die nötige Anlenkung, um sich von den Turtles wegzuschleichen und sich mit dem Sternenkreuzer auf und davon zu machen. Gleich darauf trifft auch der äußerst verstimmte Hakk-R ein und zwingt die Turtles zum Duell, während Papa Chum über die öffentlichen Kanäle das Kopfgeld auf zwei Millionen Credits erhöht und die Einwohner fieberhaft um den Ausgang des Kampfes zu wetten beginnen. Doch gerade als es mit den Turtles sehr schlecht aussieht, kehrt unvermutet Ace Duck zurück und nimmt Hakk-R mit den Bordwaffen des Kreuzers unter Feuer. Während der Kopfgeldjäger zu Boden geht, besteigen die Turtles eiligst den Kreuzer und fliegen ihrem Feind - und dem feindseligen Palmadise - davon. thumb|180px|A Question of HonorNachdem die Turtles wieder ein wenig zu Atem gekommen sind, ergeht Raphael sich in wüste Beschimpfungen über Aces Verhalten, doch eine Schlägerei zwischen den beiden kann durch Michelangelos Vermittlung gerade noch verhindert werden. Die Turtles und Ace einigen sich darauf, dass sie bis zum Ende zusammenarbeiten müssen, um Krang für immer aus den Verkehr zu schaffen, und mit Ace am Steuer machen sich die Freunde nun auf den Weg, um den fünften und letzten Zeugen aufzuspüren und nach Neutrino zu bringen. Neudruckversionen *''TMNT: Dimension X'' (TPB, Januar 2018) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The IDW Collection'' Volume 10, Januar 2020 Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Comicgeschichten (IDW) Kategorie:Miniserien (IDW)